Calgara
|hair = Czerwone |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 4 października |age = 39 lat |height = 222 cm |blood type = X |affiliation = Shandianie |occupation = Wojownik |status = Martwy |debut = Rozdział 286; Odcinek 187 |japanese voice = Hidekatsu Shibata |weapons = Włócznia |relatives = Herb (żona) Mousse (córka) Seto (zięć) Wiper (potomek) |alias = Demon Shandory (シャンドラの魔物 Shandora no Mamono) }} Calgara był bohaterem Shandian żyjących na Upper Yardzie, gdy ten był jeszcze częścią Jai (około 400 lat temu). Zaprzyjaźnił się z odkrywcą Montblanc Nolandem (przodkiem Montblanc Cricketa). Po śmierci wzniesiono mu pomnik, by przypominał Shandianom o sile i odwadze. Miał córkę o imieniu Mousse. Wiper jest jego potomkiem. Wygląd Jest wysokim, mocno umięśnionym mężczyzną o czerwonych, gęstych włosach sięgających aż do kostek. Na twarzy oraz ramionach ma tatuaże wykonane czerwonym barwnikiem. Nosi spódniczkę z traw i purpurowe, wiązane spodnie. Galeria Kalgara_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Calgary z anime. Kalgara_Manga.png|Schemat kolorów Calgary w mandze. Osobowość Calgara był jednym z najsilniej wierzących w tradycje swojego plemienia. Zawsze nieufny do obcych, starał się ich zmusić do opuszczenia wyspy. Niejednokrotnie przybysze brali go za demona, biorąc pod uwagę jego zawziętość oraz siłę. Wiara Calgary zaczęła chwiać się kiedy jego córka została wyznaczona na ofiarę, ostatecznie przekonał go podróżnik Montblanc Noland, który później został jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Odrzucił wiarę w boga zabijając ogromnego pytana, który miał go przedstawiać. Od tamtego czasu mocno się zmienił, a nawet zaczął się śmiać i chętniej rozmawiał z innymi. Bardzo żałował, że źle osądził Nolanda o zbezczeszczenie świętych drzew, a przepraszając go płakał. Od odpłynięcia Nolanda z wyspy pilnował aby codziennie zabrzmiał złoty dzwon. Historia Calgara pojawia się na brzegu i rzuca ogromną żelazną kulą w odpływający statek dotkliwie go niszcząc, wbiega na niego i zabiją część załogi. Siedząc przyczajony na połamanym maszcie karze marynarzom porzucić wszystko i uciekać płynąc w pław, następnie podpala wrak okrętu. Po tym jak jego córka została wybrana na ofiarę Calgara spotyka w lesie chorego Seto, chłopak mówi że chciałby kiedyś być jak on i nie chce umrzeć przez zarazę, a następnie ucieka. Później obserwuje ceremonie, która zostaje przerwana przez Nolanda. Wściekły Calgara wchodzi na postument i walczy z przybyszem, rzuca córce sztylet aby dopełniła rytuału, Noland odwraca się do dziewczyny i zostaje przebity przez włócznie Calgary. Nie wierzy w słowa Nolanda, który chce uratować wioskę i chce go zabić, zostaje powstrzymany przez wodza. Wieczorem ponownie spotyka Seto, dowiaduje się, że przybysze oczyścili jego ranę i zażegnali chorobę. Przed zachodem po trzęsieniu znajduje na polanie Nolanda, który ugrzązł w szczelinie ziemi. Szydzi z niego mówiąc, że to bóg chce go ukarać osobiście, podróżnik odpowiada, że jego bóg jest za słaby skoro nie udaje mu się zabić nawet jednego człowieka. Montblanc próbuje się wydostać mówiąc, że musi dotrzeć do wioski, Calgara nie wierzy aby było to możliwe, z uśmiechem odpowiada, że to zabawne i chce to zobaczyć osobiście. Dziwi się kiedy Nolandowi udaje się poruszyć ziemie. Słońce zachodzi, Calgara kłuci się z Nolandem o ich sposobie życia, wtedy wyjawia mu, że Mousse jest jego córką. Zjawia się drugi pyton, Montblanc wyjaśnia, że w jego kraju kiedyś szalała ta sama zaraza, a w prawej ręce trzyma roślinę, z której można uzyskać lekarstwo. Wyrzuca Calgarze, że jego wioska nie zginie przez klątwę, tylko dlatego, że on boi się boga. Shandian zabija węża i prosi podróżnika o uleczenie wioski. Później razem z innymi chodzą po lesie, Noland znajduje małego pytona, a Calgara stwierdza, że tamten wąż miał także wnuka, następnie obydwaj się z tego śmieją. Później prowadzi wszystkich obcych do złotego miasta i pozwala im zabrać tyle złota ile tylko chcą. Mija kilka dni w czasie, których nastawienie do wioski drastycznie się zmienia, nawet Calgara nie chce się widzieć z Nolandem. W dniu odpłynięcia Mousse informuje wioskę, że ludzie Montblanc’a wycieli święty gaj ponieważ te drzewa nadal były chore i przez to całą wyspę mogła czekać zagłada. Shandian biegnie na brzeg i wykrzykuje, że przeprasza Nolanda i chce aby ten jeszcze wrócił. Mija kilka lat. Seto i Calgara idą do złotego miasta aby uderzyć w złoty dzwon tak jak obiecali Nolandowi. Nagle ziemia zaczyna się trząść i większość wyspy razem z wioską Shandian zostaje wystrzelona do nieba na Prądzie Miotającym. Zjawiają się mieszkańcy Skypiea, a jeden z nich twierdzi, że zagarnia ich ziemie ponieważ jest bogiem. Calgara nie chce nawet o tym słyszeć i razem z wojownikami atakuje ich. Ciekawostki * W Vivre Card Oda wyjawił oficjalne angielskie imię Calgary. Brzmi ono Kalgara. * Calgara był bohaterem wszystkich Shandian i idolem takich wojowników jak Wiper. Nawigacja ca:Calgara de:Kargara en:Kalgara es:Calgara fr:Calgara it:Calgara ru:Калгара Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shandianie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Postacie z Jai Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji